


[podfic] Syndication

by Kess



Category: Garfield - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Demon Deals, Gen, Horror, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:42:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24272266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kess/pseuds/Kess
Summary: [podfic of Syndication by Unpretty]we all make mistakes.
Relationships: Jon Arbuckle/Garfield
Comments: 5
Kudos: 13
Collections: VoiceTeam 2020: Team Chartreuse, Voiceteam 2020





	[podfic] Syndication

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Syndication](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17052587) by [Unpretty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unpretty/pseuds/Unpretty). 



****

**Fic:** [syndication](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17052587) by [unpretty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unpretty/pseuds/Unpretty)

 **Cover Artist:** kess

 **Fandom:** Garfield

 **Ship(s):** jon arbuckle/garfield

 **Rating:** g

 **Warnings:** horror

 **Reader's Notes:** never have I ever changed the bass and pitch of my voice in a podfic! the cover is bad on purpose. Thank u to unpretty for blanket permission!

right click and save as to download!

[here's the mp3](https://kesskay.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Other/%5bgarfield%5d%20syndication.mp3) [3MB, 00:08:11]


End file.
